A. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of methods and apparatuses for connecting paint related accessories to poles and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a quick fit adjustment mechanism that easily connects a pole to various types of paint related accessories.
B. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the paint industry to provide poles, which typically are used as a handle by a user, that are designed to connect to and disconnect from specific paint accessories. It is known, for example, to provide a pole that has a threaded distal end that engages threads formed within an opening on a paint roller handle/pole. It is also know, as another example, to provide a pole with an opening, having slots, that receives a paint roller pole/handle having extensions that match the shape and size of the slots.
While many known connect/disconnect mechanisms used in the paint industry work well for their intended purposes, they have a disadvantage. The disadvantage is that a given pole/handle will only connect to a limited number of paint accessories. If a user has a pole and a paint accessory that does not “match” the pole, the user has no option but to purchase a new pole to match the paint accessory or a new paint accessory to match the pole. This adds undesirable cost and undesirable time to painting projects.
What is needed is a quick fit adjustment mechanism that is designed to enable a pole to engage with many different types, sizes, and styles of paint accessories.